


Orange

by ithinkimightstay



Series: #malecweek201707 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Fluff without Plot, M/M, Malec, Malec Week 2017, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkimightstay/pseuds/ithinkimightstay
Summary: [drabble]Alec's clumsy side is showing, but only when Magnus is around?Written for Day 1 of Malecweek2017 hosted by umkasandiary @tumblrPrompt: AU Season 1, episode 10





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> a teaser for a fic I'm working on.

Alec had never been this clumsy before. He started to laugh at himself as he wiped the colored tea off his newfound love interest. He was talking to Raj and had excused himself to use the men's room when the cup he was holding bumped into someone he just wanted to see again. 

"Magnus." he liked how the way his name slipped out of his lips as if it was the release of a breath he had been holding too long and he was starting to turn blue. 

Magnus was too perplexed to notice the tepid liquid pooling into his shirt. As honestly was Alec, but the color did not suit Magnus's shirt.

"Oh my god. Here, let me get that for you." started Alec as he pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and started wiping the mess he had made. Why was Alice's tea always orange?

"No…" Magnus shyly said, pulling away from Alec's touch. "It'll be fine. I was about to run home to change anyway."

Alec could see how his touch had made the man's ears turn a bit pink at the edges. He smiled to himself some more.

"How about I drive you home?" Alec offered, calling for the waiter to take his cup away and pulling Magnus away from the crowd. 

"Oh no, that's not…" but it was too late. Alec had excused himself from the party, gave his quick goodbyes and held Magnus's hand.


End file.
